This invention generally relates to a television signal receiving apparatus and more particularly is directed to a television signal receiving apparatus for receiving a satellite broadcasting signal, CATV signals, or the like which has wide service areas having different Time Standards.
In a DBS (Direct Broadcast Satellite) system, a video signal and an audio signal are multiplexed with other data and then transmitted, while program schedule data is transmitted as a part of such data. That is, while the satellite broadcasting is performed for a certain channel, the program schedule of such a channel is also transmitted by code through the same channel.
Accordingly, in the DBS system, the viewer can see the program schedule without using other media, such as a newspaper and a magazine.
Furthermore, according to the DBS system, the broadcasting service can be made available for a large number of areas by a single broadcast satellite. For example, the entire area of the United States of America can be covered by a single broadcast satellite.
However, there are four Standard Times (areas having a difference in time), for example, the PST (Pacific Standard Time), MST (Mountain Standard Time), the CST (Central Standard Time), and the EST (Eastern Standard Time) in the U.S.A.
Accordingly, if the satellite broadcasting transmits a program schedule of, for example, CST, the viewers living outside the CST area or time zone must change the time on the program schedule to the standard time of the area where they live. If the viewer makes a mistake in calculating an equivalent time, the viewer may miss the desired television program. In addition, this defect becomes serious because the satellite broadcast is usually a pay program service.